


A Baby Bertlsaur

by The_Pocky_Princess



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bertholdt and a onesie how could I not, Bertlsaur, Childplay, Cute Bertholdt Nicknames, Fluff, M/M, Momma Braun, Roleplay Inspired, adorableness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 14:56:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2697122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Pocky_Princess/pseuds/The_Pocky_Princess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically Bertl being a big baby (very literally) and Momma Reiner taking the advantage. Just a mini fluff piece, nothing big. based on a roleplay I have going and it's the most adorable thing. <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Baby Bertlsaur

The home rang pretty empty, save for the sound of a lullaby being played, something akin to a music box. Infect, that was exactly what it was; a little white ivory box with the dancer against the mirror, with the soft sounds playing as she twirls hypnotically.

And then there was the mobile hung over the bedding; soft and freshly washed, still warm from the dryer and the several large and fluffy cushions about the place. Everything seemed to childish, what with the countless teddy bears and cuddly toys, and the giant dinosaur onesie...

That didn't stop Bertholdt holding it close to himself, something he'd only recently really given light to Reiner about, as he had always been a fan for cuddly objects and plushies, even through University he'd had a bed coated in them, but had never shown him this room. But the Blonde had grown to understand the underlying comfort the taller got from it all, and appreciated it.

And it was times like this; when Reiner would come home from work and would be in need of something a little calming, that he'd come upstairs to that half shut room, armed with nothing but a bottle heated in the microwave, and shuffle onto the bed.

The bed that Bertholdt was usually curled up and having a nap on, and today was one of those days. With the soft melody playing and curled up in his dino onesie, Reiner shifted across the bedding to lay behind the Bertlsaur, and pull the pacifier out of his mouth. 

Well that was something new, but hey, kept the other quiet. He started to wake however, to the removed object was replaced quickly by the bottle, a nice treat for these quiet days, and a secondary reason for Bertl to wake up and cuddle into Reiner, suckling off the object quietly and without any fuss made, spooned together on the bedding of that peaceful little room, no need for words between them.

The appreciation was all they needed to know one another was loved.


End file.
